Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets. Protagonists Odion - Joey's father. The night Yugi was brought to the Burrow, Odion participated in nine raids, with one wizard trying to put a hex on him while his back was turned. Odion then explained to Bakura that the only stuff his department directly dealt with were shrinking door keys and a biting kettle, with the more nasty stuff not dealing with his department. Odion also explained to Ryou that selling shrinking door keys was Muggle baiting, so that the Muggles couldn't find their keys when they needed them, noting how it was hard to convict anyone as the Muggles insisted that they simply lost their keys. He also added that they wouldn't believe the things Wizards took to enchanting and became nervous when Ishizu mentioned cars. When Ishizu not-so-subtly expalined that a car Odion had bought to take apart and see how it worked had also been enchanted by him to make it fly. Odion then subtly explained a loop-hole in the law that got him off as long as he didn't intend to fly the car. Odion then learned that Joey, Bakura, and Ryou had brought Yugi to the house in the car. Odion then shook Yugi's hand enthusiastically. He also asked the boys how the trip went in the car before he switched gears and told the boys that was wrong when Ishizu glared at him. During Yugi's stay, Odion liked Yugi to sit next to him so he could ask how plugs and the postal service worked, calling them all fascinating. Odion then announced when the letters from school arrived a week after Yugi arrived. Syrus - A house elf. He arrived in Yugi's room on his twelfth birthday. Syrus is bound to serve one family and one house forever, but he doesn't like them that much, so he has to punish himself constantly. Syrus adores Yugi and sees him as a good and brave hero. He then explains to Yugi that a house elf must be set free, and that otherwise, he'll serve the family until he dies. Syrus then tells Yugi that he must not go to Hogwarts that year as if he did, he'd be in great danger. Syrus then tells Yugi that there's a plot to make terrible things happen at the school. He then says that it doesn't have to do with Anubis. He then warns Yugi that there are powers Aknamkanon or any decent Duelist and Wizard has. When Yugi argued that it was the only place he had friends, Syrus pointed out that they haven't even written to Yugi. Syrus then reluctantly explains that he intercepted all of Yugi's letters to try and make Yugi think his friends had forgotten him and make him not want to go back to school. Syrus then begged Yugi not to go back to Hogwarts again, which Yugi refuses. Syrus then goes down stairs and levitates a large pudding Yugi's Aunt Vivian made and drops it just as Yugi arrives, claiming that it's for Yugi's own good. He then vanishes. Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Isis - A teacher at Hogwarts. Isis' class is one of the classes that Yugi misses over the summer. [[Ishizu Ishtar (Character)|'Ishizu']] - Joey's mother. When Bakura, Ryou, and Joey brought Yugi to the Burrow in a flying car, she confronted them almost instantly. Ishizu then ranted about how they had left with no note and the car gone. She then continued on angrily at the three boys about how they worried her and didn't seem to care and told them to wait until their father came home. She then turned to Yugi and said hello to him kindly. Ishizu then made breakfast for the boys, still muttering about what they did and assuring Yugi that she doesn't blame him as she and her husband Odion were on the verge of going to Private Drive themselves. She also voiced how anyone could have seen them in the car. She also snapped at Bakura and Ryou when they tried to reason with her. After breakfast, when Bakura tried to get away by going to bed, Ishizu stopped him and made the three boys de-gnome the garden for her as punishment. She did however invite Yugi to go to sleep, which he declined. Ishizu was about to check a book called Zigfried Von Schroader's Guide to Household Pests when Ryou complained that they knew how to de-gnome a garden, so Ishizu left them to it, after claiming that Zigfried knew his stuff. When Odion returned, Ishizu explained that she knew the car he'd bought had been enchanted to fly and shouted away Odion's excuse that he'd made a loop-hole about not intending to fly the car. She then explained that Yugi Moto had been brought there by Bakura, Ryou, and Joey in the car and glared angrily at him when Odion asked how it went. During Yugi's stay at the Burrow, Ishizu fussed over the state of Yugi's socks and tried to force him to eat fourth helpings at meals. A week after Yugi arrived and they learned that every one of them needed all of Zigfried's books for the new school year, Ishizu assured them that they'd manage since they could get most of Tea's things second hand. After a note from Mai to Joey, Ishizu figured on going at the same time as Mai, so that they could all meet up. Aknadin - Kaiba's father. He was a big supporter of Anubis when he was powerful, and when Anubis disappeared, Aknadin claimed he'd never meant any of it, though several people suspect he was in Anubis' inner-circle. [[Atem|'Atem']] - The father of Yugi. He was killed by Anubis when Yugi was one year old. [[Mana|'Mana']] - The mother of Yugi. She was killed by Anubis when Yugi was one year old. Scabbers - Joey's pet Beaver Warrior. His sleeping place is near the window of Joey's room. Jaden - The oldest Wheeler brother. He has already left Hogwarts. He lives in Egypt as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts. Atticus - The second oldest Wheeler brother. He has already left Hogwarts. He lives in Romania and works with dragons. Zane - The third oldest Wheeler brother. He is about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, and he's a Prefect. He has only come out of his room for meals and didn't gloat at all when he got twelve OWLs, which was unusual for him. The day the Hogwarts letters arrived, Zane accidentally sat on an exhausted Erol. Bakura - One of Joey's elder brothers, and heading for his fourth year at Hogwarts. When Yugi never answered any of Joey's letters, Bakura took a car their father enchanted and took it to Surrey to see if there was a problem, bringing Ryou and Joey with him. Bakura tossed a rope to Yugi and had him tie it around the bars, which he then used to pull the bars out of Yugi's window with the car. Bakura then went inside with Ryou and helped pick the lock of Yugi's door, went downstairs, and got Yugi's school supplies from the cupboard under the stairs. Bakura then helped Joey pull Yugi's trunk into the car. When Gozaburo arrived and tried to pull Yugi out of the car, Bakura helped Ryou and Joey pull Yugi in. Bakura then drove off to the family house. When Bakura learned about Syrus, Bakura called the situation fishy and explained how he believed Syrus was sent to stop Yugi from coming back and asked if Yugi knew anyone at school with a grudge against him and explained Aknadin Malfoy to Yugi. Bakura also stated that whoever owned Syrus would be a rich old wizarding family. Bakura later explained that their father loves Muggle stuff, taking it apart, putting spells on it, and putting it back together again, explaining that if his father raided the house, he'd have to put himself under arrest. Once arriving at their home, the Burrow, Bakura voiced his plan to sneak upstairs then come down with Yugi apparently making a surprise appearance with no one needing to know that they had flown the car. The plan didn't work however as Ishizu had arrived shortly after their arrival. At breakfast when Ishizu was still grumbling, Bakura pointed out that it was cloudy out, but was only told to keep his mouth closed while he was eating. When Bakura's sister Tea arrived, saw Yugi, and rushed upstairs, Bakura joked that she'd want Yugi's autograph. After breakfast, Bakura tried to get away from his mother by going to bed, but Ishizu stopped him and had him, Ryou, and Joey de-gnome the garden as punishment. When Ishizu said that a Zigfried Von Schroeder knew how to de-gnome a garden, Bakura joked that Ishizu fancied him. When Joey kicked a gnome over the hedge, Bakura griped that he bet he could get his past a stump a few feet further than that. After de-gnoming the garden, Bakura heard the door and knew that his father Odion was home. When Odion returned, Bakura asked if he had dealt with anything interesting, which turned out to just be shrinking door keys and a biting kettle. A week later, after learning that the new students will need all of Zigfried's books, Bakura guessed the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a fan and a witch before Ishizu glared at him, and he focused on the marmalade. At a paddock the Wheelers owned, Bakura took a turn on Yugi's Nimbus 2000. He also noted how oddly Zane had been acted since he hardly gloated after getting OWL results from school. [[Bakura|'Ryou']] - Bakura's younger twin brother. When Yugi never answered any of Joey's letters, Ryou went with Bakura and Joey in their father's car to get Yugi. After getting rid of the bars around Yugi's window, Ryou went to the door to Yugi's room and picked the lock with a hair-pin to be able to grab Yugi's school stuff and bring it upstairs. Ryou then helped Yugi push his trunk into the car. When Gozaburo arrived and tried to pull Yugi out of the car, Ryou helped Bakura and Joey pull Yugi in.Ryou then activated as Bakura's navigator for the flight home. When Ryou learned about Syrus, Ryou believed that the situation was definitely dodgy since Syrus wouldn't even tell Yugi who was plotting the terrible events at Hogwarts. Ryou also explained that House-Elves came with big manors and castles, and that all they had was a ghoul that banged pipes in the atic. He also explained to Yugi at how their older brother, Zane, was acting very oddly this summer, spending most of his time shut in his room, ending his remark by saying that Bakura was driving too far west. Ryou later stated that they'd be home in about ten minutes, just as it began to get light. Ryou then explained to Yugi that they were outside of the village Ottery St. Catchpole when they arrived at their home, the Burrow. Shortly after arriving, they were greeted by their mother. Ryou tried to keep a cheery attitude, but it failed. At breakfast, Ryou pointed out that the Dursleys were starving Yugi, but Ishizu told him to keep quiet. As punishment for taking the car, Ryou had to de-gnome the garden with Joey and Bakura. When Ishizu was about to consult a book called Zigfried Von Schroeder's Guide to Household Pests, Ryou complained that he knew how to de-gnome a garden. While de-gnoming, Ryou explained to Yugi that the gnomes weren't too bright as they came to take a look at the de-gnoming while it was happening. When Odion returned, Ryou asked him why someone would make door keys shrink, which was Muggle baiting. A week later, when he learned that all of the Zigfried books were required, Ryou pointed out that the books wouldn't come cheep. He then went to the Paddock his family owned and took a turn on Yugi's Nimbus 2000. He then explained OWLs to Yugi and pointed out that his oldest brother Jaden got twelve OWLs too and regretted the idea of Zane becoming Head Boy. Ryou then wondered how his parents are going to pay for all the school supplies this year, especially with Tea needing robes and a wand. [[Tea Gardner|'Tea']] - Tea is the youngest Wheeler child and the only girl. She's about to start her first year at Hogwarts. When she saw that Yugi was in the Burrow when she came down for breakfast, she squeaked and rushed back upstairs. On the third-floor landing, Tea starred at Yugi from her room before closing the door. After Yugi's arrival, Tea had a problem with accidentally knocking stuff over when Yugi entered a room. When Yugi came down the day all their Hogwarts letters arrived, Tea accidentally knocked over her bowl of porridge before quickly picking it up. When Yugi asked if Tea was about to start Hogwarts, she nodded and accidentally put her elbow in the butter dish. Hedwig - Yugi's pet Harpie Lady. She was locked in her cage by Gozaburo to stop her from carrying letters to the Wizard World, and she causes a racket when she gets bored. Her situation was made worse when they were held prisoners in Yugi's room, and all she had to eat was leftover vegetable soup. When Yugi's friends, Joey, Ryou, and Bakura arrived, and Yugi forget to put her inside, she shrieked to remind him, which accidentally awoke Gozaburo. She was then quickly put in the car, and they took off. Hedwig was then allowed out to stretch her wings for the first time that summer. Antagonists Zigfried Von Schroeder '- The author of a book called ''Zigfried Von Schroader's Guide to Household Pests. ''He also wrote ''Break with a Banshee, Gadding with Ghouls, Holidays with Hags, Travels with Trolls, Voyages with Vampires, Wanderings with Werewolves, and Year with the Yeti. Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone [[Gozaburo Kaiba|'''Gozaburo]] - The owner of a drill company and Yugi's uncle. His attempt to downtrod the magic out of Yugi failed when Yugi got his letter from Hogwarts. When Yugi came back, Gozaburo locked all his Wizard stuff in the cupboard under the stairs and lock up Yugi's owl to stop his ability to contact the magical world. He also cares so little for Yugi that he overlooks his twelfth birthday in favor of a business dinner that could lead to the best deal of his career, and he orders Yugi to stay in his room and not make a sound during it. As Yugi goes upstairs that night, Gozaburo reminds him not to make one sound just before the Masons arrive. Gozaburo later quietly shouts at Yugi when loud noises come from his room, and he then sees Yugi standing there with the ruins of a pudding Vivian made. Gozaburo glosses it over by saying that Yugi was very disturbed and has Yugi clean the mess up, when the Masons are frightened away by an owl, Gozaburo has Yugi read it as he already did and realized that Yugi couldn't use magic outside of school. Gozaburo then takes Yugi to his room, pays a man to bar his windows, and only allows Yugi out to use the bathroom in an attempt to force Yugi not to attend Hogwarts. The plan was foiled when Yugi's friends Joey, Ryou, and Bakura arrived in a flying car to pick Yugi up. He was awoken by a shriek from Hedwig, and he tried to stop him from leaving, but he ended up failing when Joey, Ryou, and Bakura pulled Yugi out of Gozaburo's grasp, and he simply starred on, dumbstruck. Vivian - Yugi's aunt. Her attempt to downtrod the magic out of Yugi failed when Yugi got his letter from Hogwarts. When her own son, Ushio returned from a private school called Smeltings, Vivian doubled her spoiling of him as she didn't like the sound of Ushio's school food. When Vivian heard how Yugi tricked Ushio, he had to duck as she tried to hit him with a frying pan. She then gave him several chores to do as punishment and made a skimpy dinner for him before he was sent upstairs before the Masons arrived. Vivian's pudding is later ruined by a house-elf named Syrus, though it appears to be Yugi, and she then serves them ice cream instead. After Yugi escaped from them thanks to his friends, Vivian starred on, dumbstruck. Ushio - Yugi's cousin. He returned from Smeltings around the same time Yugi returned from Hogwarts, but unlike Yugi, he's spoiled rotten by his parents, who feed his ego with praise, and his large body with any kind of food he wants. Later that day, Ushio gloated about how it was Yugi's birthday, and he didn't get any cards. He was then scared off when Yugi pretended to prepare to cast a spell on the hedge. He then told his mother, and got into a suit for the Masons as Yugi went upstairs. Ushio then followed through the script they had gone through in the morning. After Yugi's friends helped Yugi escape, Ushio just starred on, Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters